Gift
by Dark Ice Kitsune
Summary: the story is coming along, slowly, but it's getting done!
1. Freedom

Some notes to the story:

Inuyasha is still a hanyou, only living in Kagome's time.  
Sango & Kirara also live in Kagome's time  
This is a crossover

Chapter 1

"Inuyasha, Please don't do this." Kagome begged, Her son, Brodie, was already in bed and Inuyasha was drunk, he was higher than the clouds and there was nothing Kagome could do about it. Except take the hits he was throwing.

"Keh, dumb wench you don't do anything but get in the way and cause more and more trouble." Inuyasha sneered as he punched his 'human punching bag'

"What are you talking about?" Kagome screamed, "You are the one that sits around here and does nothing, YOU DON'T EVEN CHANGE OUR CHILD'S DIPPER!" Kagome shouted, she couldn't take it anymore.

"And now you have the nerve to talk back to me, you really are just useless!" Inuyasha hollowed as he landed yet another punch to her stomach.

"I should purify you right now hanyou." Kagome laughed as she stood and held her hands in a pray position.

"You wouldn't dare." Inuyasha stated dumbfounded as he started to back off

"Want to test that theory hanyou." Kagome laughed evilly as her hands started to grow a bright pink color.

"Please don't." Inuyasha begged.

"And why not, you just called me useless, you've been beating the crap out of me since Brodie was born, what you don't want a child anymore? Well guess what? You just can't threw him away." Kagome sneered as the light came from her figures and shot straight at him.

"Oh my goodness, I can't believe that I just purified my mate." Kagome sighed as she fall to the floor with no energy left. Just than the wails of a little baby could be heard. "My baby." Kagome cried as she ran up the stairs. She opened the door and grabbed the child. "Come on sweetie, we are leaving." Kagome whispered to the child as she picked him up, carrying him out of the house and turning just to catch the house on fire.

In the park

A young boy was just sitting on a bench, looking up at the sky. _'I can't believe this, I finally get out of being a Spirit Detective and than Keiko goes off and gets married to this wanna-be!' _

Just sitting there, thinking about how much of a mess his life was. That is when he heard the soft cries of a child, being the curious guy that he was, he got up and walked to where he heard the sounds, what he saw would surprise anyone to no end. Lying there was a teenage girl maybe at least 17 or 18, covered in blood and bruises, she also had cuts up and down her arms and legs. The baby was not even a year old, he had little silver hair on his head, with two...dog ears?

Crying the child was holding out his arms as if asking to be picked up. 'Well I can't just leave them here to the demons, and I think the little boy may be a demon' The boy figured as he pulled out his cell phone, 'no wait, this doesn't involve them.' deciding against it, he put the phone back in his packet. Leaning down to see what kind of wounds the girl had, he went to touch her, but was stopped by a growl.

Looking at the little boy, Yusuke was a little more than surprised, "Its okay little one, I want to help you are your mom, if this is your mom." Yusuke stated, the little boy started to calm down as he hugged him mother's arm.

Taking this as a sign that the boy wouldn't attack, Yusuke picked up the girls body and allowed the little boy to sit on her stomach, making his way to his two room apartment, Yusuke opened the door and took the girl to the extra room. Lying her down on the bed and pulling out the first aid kit that Botan had gotten him a while back.

Getting to work on the wounds, Yusuke noticed that some wounds were made by claws, 'must of been attacked by a demon, wonder how she got out of it alive.' Yusuke mused to himself. He'd get his questions in the morning, or at least when she woke up. Turning to the little boy he held out his hands, "Come on kiddo, lets go and watch some TV." Yusuke stated as he picked up the child, only to have him cry. "Okay and I'll get you some milk to, hope you know how to drink from a bottle cuz I don't do the breast feeding thing." Yusuke shuttered at that thought.

:Ring Ring:  
**_  
This whole part is both part of the convo. lol _**

"Hello?" Yusuke asked as he picked up the phone with one hand, while holding the baby in his other arm

_"Hey Yusuke, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a mission with us, its nothing really just some random beating." _Kurama's voice filtered thou

"I would love too...but I...**:Baby starts to cry:" **  
_  
"You have a baby with you." _Kurama questioned as he listened to hear the expiation.

"Yea, I'm babysitting, and so I can't go with you guys, I'm really sorry." Yusuke explained

_"Okay well I see, hey maybe if the mission gets over before school starts, I'll come over and see your little guy." _Kurama stated and than hung up, not giving Yusuke a chance to say no.

When Kurama comes

"So who is the baby's mom?" Kurama asked as he stood holding the baby in his arms.

"Eh, well..." Yusuke couldn't answer cuz he wasn't quite sure about what to say.

"His name is Brodie, he is my son, my name is Kagome, and this young man took me in after I was attacked by a demon and was wounded in the park with no where to go." A young women stated coldly as she stepped out of a room, holding her head.

"Well I am Kurama and this here is Yusuke, and I am very fond of your son, thou if I may, why does he have dog ears?"

"Well Kurama, Brodie there is 25 demon, as you are half Youko Kurama, am I right?" Kagome questioned as she reached for her son.

"Right, I am Youko Kurama, but only in spirit, as a human I am Shuuichi Minamino." Handing Brodie to Kagome.

"Okay, so Kagome?" Yusuke turned towards the girl that had been in his house and was finding her way into his heart.

"Yea, thanks a lot, this really does mean a lot to me. Eh I was wondering, if it isn't too much of a trouble, can Brodie and I stay for a while, our house burned down and we don't have anywhere to go." Kagome stated sadly, maybe sitting her house on fire wasn't such a good idea.

"Yea sure, its no trouble at all, I mean I have a extra room, and Brodie doesn't seem to hate me too much." Yusuke stated. "Tomorrow we can go and buy you some clothes and Brodie some baby food." Yusuke said as he turned back to Kurama. "And I can always get a job to support them."

"Thank you so much!" Kagome squealed as she hugged Yusuke, she was being kept safe something never done for her.

End of 1


	2. Getting It Down

Chapter 2

The next day was spent at the mall, Kagome would go from store to store and pick up random items, some were for Yusuke, her or Brodie.

"Wow Kagome, you really do like to shop." Yusuke sighed as he was carrying around at least 20 boxes.

"Sweetie if you need a break and want to go get something to eat, or if you are ready to leave, just say so, I know when enough is enough." Kagome stated as she turned around to face Yusuke.

"Oh no I'm fine, well maybe a little hungry, but what about Brodie?" Yusuke asked nodding towards the sleeping guy in Kagome's arms.

"He's okay, he didn't get much sleep last night, so he is getting it now." Kagome sighed as she switched arms.

"Well okay than, lets go get something to eat." Yusuke cheered as he smiled at her.

"Oh my god, I can not be falling for him I just met him, but with a smile like that, hey why not." Kagome sighed as she followed after the young man that was giving her and her son a home.

Eating

Brodie cried and cried, after throwing his bottle at Yusuke. Kagome tried and tried to calm him down, but nothing was working.

"I'm thinking its time to go." Kagome sighed as she stood.

"Yea sounds like a plan." Yusuke walked up to the bags and boxes that Kagome had bought.

Yusuke's house

"Okay so he is asleep, I have a few questions for you." Kagome stated as she walked in to the living room, Yusuke was channel surfing.

"Sure, shoot." Yusuke said as he hit the power button.

"How did you become friends with Youko Kurama, and why the heck does that fire demon keep following us around, it is quite annoying." Kagome sighed, she was starting to go crazy.

"Okay well I guess I have some explaining to do, well lets start with about 5 years ago, I was hit by a car and died, well instead of going to either Heaven or Hell, the prince of the spirit world decided that I was going to be a Spirit Detective if I was brought back to life, but of course the little pain didn't say that part until AFTER I was brought back to life. So for the past few years I had a team which was made up of Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei and I, Kuwabara you haven't met yet, Kurama or Shuuichi was here yesterday, and Hiei is the fire apparition outside." Yusuke told his tale. Just with a few more different choice of words.

"Well I guess it's my turn for a story, are you ready?" Kagome asked as she changed the way she was sitting on the couch.

"Yea sure, but what can you have that would beat my story?" Yusuke asked

"Well I do have a son that is 25 demon, and I was attacked by a demon, and I know what demons are." Kagome pointed out

"Shut up."

"So you don't want to hear my story?"

"What do you mean?"

"You just told me to shut up."

"You know what I meant." Yusuke sighed.

"Okay well like you, it started when I was 15, my brother had me go into a well house that was on our shine, well I got the cat but than a demon came out of the well and grabbed me, taking me 500 years into the past. There I freed a hanyou for the God Tree, later on I found out that I had the Shikon no Tama in my body. The hanyou's name was Inuyasha, and we had to team up to find all of the shards of the jewel, and if you want to know how it broke, I scattered it when I was shooting an arrow at a bird demon that was trying to eat a little boy." Kagome paused for a breath, while Yusuke was looking at her deep in thought.

"Well so on, this went on for a good 3 years, and along the way we met Shippo, a kitsune kit that wanted to kill the Thunder Brothers because they had killed his parents. After that we ran into a monk named Miroku, he was cursed by Naraku in his family and had a wind tunnel in his right hand, which also the hand that like wonder to places that it didn't belong."

"In other words he was a pervert?"

"Yup you got it." Kagome smiled,

"Okay go on."

"Well after that we fought, got jewel shards and than we met the one person that I love dearly."

Yusuke didn't know what to say, for some reason he wanted her to love HIM dearly.

"The girl that I see as my older sister, she is family even if not by blood." Kagome stated with tears in her eyes. This made Yusuke sigh in a deep breath of relief, he still had a chance.

"Wow, so what happens that leads you here?" Yusuke asked, causing Kagome to look away, she was staring at the wall, memories coming back.

"About a year ago, I came back to this time, and I brought Sango, Kirara, and Inuyasha back with me. Shippo and Miroku had died in the final battle, and Inuyasha and I were mated, well I got Sango a home a little ways down my street, and she got a job that pays her pretty good." Kagome explained.

"So where is this Inuyasha guy?" Yusuke asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"I...I, well I...I killed him." Kagome was shaking with sobs. This was heart wreaking to discuss, but it had to be done, he needed to know, if she wanted to be in his heart than he had to know all of her.

"What do you mean, you killed him?" Yusuke asked, was she going to try and kill him too? No wait she wouldn't do that, she was too kind, so what pushed her to kill this Inuyasha guy?

"He was, he wanted to, oh my god!" Kagome screamed as she fell to the floor crying. This was just a little harder than it looked.

"Its Okay, hey Kagome I'm not going to push you into telling me anymore as of now, I'll go out and get Sango if you give me her address." Yusuke stated as he kneeled down beside her and pulled her into a hug.

"She lives at 6073 North Ave." Kagome cried as she clung to Yusuke's shirt, "But please don't' go yet, I want you to hold me a little longer, please." Kagome cried as the tears fall harder and her body shock with heart paining sobs.

"I'll stay until you go to sleep, okay? Than I'll go and get Sango." Yusuke whispered as he ran his figures thou her hair, trying to calm her down.

"Thank you. Thank you very much." Kagome whispered as she laid her head down on Yusuke's shoulder and cried.

"I'm here for you, now and always." Yusuke stated as he picked Kagome up bridal style and took her into her room, lying her on her bed and turning to Brodie.

"I don't' want you waking your mom up, she needs to sleep, so lets get you dressed and I'll take you with me to find Sango." Yusuke said as he picked up the bobbing child. He wasn't going to go back to sleep for awhile, that was for sure.

End of 2


	3. Sango Enters

Chapter 3

Sango was out side on the pouch patting Kirara, today was her day off, and she was wondering where Kagome was. Kagome knew that today was fine for her to come over and visit, she was thinking about going over to the shine, but than the paper arrived.

"Good morning Miss Sango, here is today's paper." The paper boy stated as he handed Sango the paper.

"Thanks." Sango answered as she took the paper, un rolling the paper, the first thing that caught her eye was that a shine had been brute down, reading more, she read that it was Kagome's, becoming extremely worried Sango threw the paper down.

"KIRARA!" A kitten appeared and meowed to her mistress. "Transform now, and I want you to try and sniff out Kagome, okay?"

"Meow." was her answer as the fire neko transformed into her fighter form.

"Woo that is a big cat!" A voice stated as a boy stopped short of her walk way.

"Who are you?" Sango asked, normal people shouldn't be able to see Kirara.

"Meow hisssss." Kirara was ready to pounce.

"What is it Kirara, what's wrong with this human?" Sango asked.

"May I ask, are you Sango?"

"Yes, and who are you, and wait, that is Brodie, what do you know about Kagome?" Sango hissed out.

"Woo woa wait a minute, I don't want to fight or anything, and I didn't harm Kagome, She is at my house and she wants to know if you would come and visit her."

"Who are you?" Sango asked again, this was just weird.

"Oh sorry, my name is Yusuke Urameshi, and I will tell you more when we get to my house, that is if you want to come along." Yusuke stated as he turned and started to head back to his house, knowing that this girl was going to follow him no matter what.

Back in Yusuke's living room

"So you saved her when you found her in the park?" Sango asked as she was trying to burp Brodie.

"Hai, she is in the other room sleeping, she cried herself to sleep after trying to tell me what happen, she got as far as her killing Inuyasha." Yusuke stated.

"Well it is about time!" Sango shouted.

"Not the reaction I was looking for."

"What you want me to cry for that dumb two timing want a be stuck up son of a bitch cheating heartbreaking ass-hole?" Sango questioned.

"Well now that you put it that way, no."

"That is what I thought." Sango sighed, this was all too messed up.

"YUSUKE!" Sango and Yusuke's head turned towards the sound of Kagome's voice, running into the room using his hanyou speed, Yusuke found Kagome floating about a foot off of the bed and she had a blinding purple light around her.

"What is going?" Yusuke shouted, what was happening.

"She is re living her torturer."

"Who are you?"

"My name is of no importance, what my message is that you, Yusuke Urameshi, Lord of the South, are to make sure that no harm comes to her."

"Lord of what?" Yusuke asked this was wrong.

"Young one, you are not a hanyou, but a full fledge demon that is King of the Southern lands, which is now in Makai, when you reach the rightful age you are to take a mate and claim your lands, but for now your mission is to watch and protect the keeper of the Shikon no Tama."

"You mean Kagome?"

"Hai, all in due time, will her destiny be reveled. As for you young demon slayer." The voice stated now putting Sango in the spot light.

"I am to protect Kagome." Sango stated as she kneeled down. "That is my reason for coming to the future, was to protect my little sister."

"Hai, but she IS your blood sister, Kagome and you were separated at birth and she was sent to the future, this time, now that you two are back together as a family, there will be some new powers that all demons will want. Sango you are capable of taking care of yourself, but Kagome is still variable from what all she has gone thou. So you are to help Yusuke protect her heart, she is pure and innocent, even after being taken as the mate of that son of a bitch. Her mark has disappeared and she can claim any mate she wants to. For now, just make sure she stays pure, this is my time to depart, but I bid you all good luck."

With that said, the voice disappeared and Kagome floated back down on to the bed and cruelled up into a little ball, being completed safe from harm. The purple light still glowed lightly around her, but was doing her no harm.

"Well?" Yusuke asked as he turned towards Sango.

"Lets just let her sleep for now, that is all we can really do." Sango sighed as she turned back to head to the living room, Brodie chewing on her hair as she went.

"Sleep well Kagome." Yusuke whispered as he turned around to leave, but was stopped by her light whimpers. "Sango, I'm going to stay in here and try to calm her down, it seems even in her sleep, that bastard is hurting her."

"Okay, I'll feed Brodie and see if he wants to take a nap or watch TV." Sango said from the living room.

Kagome and Yusuke

Yusuke walked up to the side of the bed, leaning down he went to whisper soft words to Kagome, but she just kept on whimpering.

"Come on Kagome, sweetie, in your dreams you are suppose to be happy." Yusuke whispered as he rubbed his forefinger along her cheek.

"Inu...Yasha...please don't, stop please, I beg of you." Kagome whimpered.

"What did that ass-hole do to you?" Yusuke asked in frustration, what could he have done to her to make her so scared even in her sleep? He wanted so much to just bring him back to life and kill him over and over again, but for now his mission was to keep Kagome safe. Even if it was eating him up that he couldn't save her from her emotions!

The baby's wails could be heard from where he sit and he wondered if Kagome was going to wake up or not, turning his attended back to the fallen angel, he noticed that his and her hands were locked together. Sighing he laid beside her, putting his free arm around her waist, hoping that his aura would calm her down.

Living Room

Brodie was pulling on Sango's hair and trying to drink her Coca.

"No sweetie, your okaa-san would murder me if I let you get attached to caffeine." Sango sighed as she handed the baby his bottle, lying him down on the couch and putting a pillow on the other side of him, so he wouldn't fall off, she started to hum, as she channel surfed thou the channels, for only one person living here, he really did have a LOT of channels, but for some reason, she couldn't' get all the channels, _'he must have only ordered so many, or just the ones he likes, lets see, fighting, fighting, fighting, fighting, and hey lookie, How To Make Your Own Dinner and Not Burn Your Girlfriend's House Down. Wow, he won't be needing that with Kagome here, she can cook up a storm and it is really good, man too mad she isn't a wake to make something now, I'm kinda hungry.' _Sango sighed, that was till Brodie started to cry again.

The next morning

"Kagome, really you don't have to cook, I can cook, I just need my recipe book." Yusuke sighed as he watched Kagome go around and around the kitchen putting this and that together.

"Yusuke, you don't get it do you:Sigh: I have to do this, it is just in me, I work and clean and than I cook, its all a routine. I do it day in and day out." Kagome stated sadly as she bowed her head and went back to work.

"Yusuke can I see you in the living?" Sango asked as she popped her head in the kitchen.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" Yusuke asked as he followed her into the living room.

"I don't know if you know this, but Kagome was abused by Inuyasha, she was his slave, and did nothing about it." Sango whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, I didn't know, so is that why she killed him?" Yusuke asked, now that was a reason for her to fight back.

"I guessing he must of threatened Brodie to push her that far, other wise she would have just sit around and be his personal punching bag." Sango answered.

"How do you like you eggs done Yusuke? Sango you want yours scrambled right?" Kagome's voice rang in thou the hallway.

"Same."

"Hai."

"Right, okay give me about 5 five Minutes." Kagome shouted back in a lighter mood. "Yo Sango, see if my show is on would ya?" Kagome asked as they heard a bunch of items clash at once.

"Okay, come on Yusuke, you'd better hope you get soaps." Sango sighed as she led him into the living room

"You two sure did make yourselves at home." Yusuke stated as he plopped down on the couch.

"What you don't want us here?" Sango asked in a fake hurt voice.

"No that isn't what I meant!" Yusuke yelled in his defense. "Its just that, well I don't' know, I kinda like this side of Kagome."

"You're falling for her, aren't you?" Sango snickered.

"What huh?" Yusuke didn't know what to say, was he falling for this strange girl?

"Never mind, but let me remind you boy, you do anything to harm her, than I will not be responsible for my actions." Sango hissed out. Kirara meowing to agree.

"Right." Yusuke gulped

"Food is ready, come and get it." Kagome shouted as she came in and sit down on the love sofa.

"Aren't you eating?" Yusuke asked, worried about the girls health.

"Oh no, I was up before you two were and I have already eaten." Kagome flat out lied as she laid her head back. "You go and eat, besides today is a big day."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know I just feel like today is going to be a big day." Kagome sighed.

"Okay."

20 Minutes later

**:Ring Ring: **  
**_  
Once again, this is to where you can hear both sides of the phone. _**

"Hello?"  
_  
"Yusuke, this is important." _

"Kurama, I don't do the missions anymore, I stopped that once I reached my 5 year deadline." Yusuke sighed, he had already gone thou this with them.

_"No, you may want to join us, it involves your girl friend, and her son." _

"Nani?" Yusuke screeched into the phone.

_"Gomen Yusuke, but Koenma wants to meet them." _Kurama stated.

"Well I don't want them to meet him, they have had enough trouble for now, Kagome needs a break." Yusuke demanded

_"Yusuke, I am only doing as Koenma told me too, he said that if you didn't listen to me, than he would send Botan." _

"Whatever." **_:Click: _**

End Phone

"Yusuke, sweetie who was on the phone?" Kagome asked as she came up behind him and rubbed his shoulders.

":Sigh: My ex-boss wants to meet you."

"Oh, so that is what this feeling was, well when do we leave, Brodie hates not having nothing to do, no wait that is me."

"Eh, are you sure you are up too it?" Yusuke asked as he turned around and hugged the girl that had more stress than he did.

"Sure why not."

End of 3


	4. Youko Attacks

Chapter 4

Kagome had the house to her self, Yusuke had gone to yell at his 'boss' and Sango had taken Brodie out for a treat, most likely trying to spoil him. Deciding she need to clear her mind, she turned on the TV to a music channel, finding a channel she liked, she sit back and listen, but than a song came on that caught her ears, turning the TV up louder she listened to the lyrics.

**__**

"well I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
she felt it, every day  
and I couldn't help her  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again  
what's wrong what's wrong now  
too many too many problems  
don't know where she belongs  
where she belongs

she wants to go home  
but nobody's home  
that's where she lies broken inside  
no place to go, no place to go  
to dry her eyes broken inside

open your eyes  
and look outside  
find the reasons why  
you've been rejected  
and now you can't find what you've left behind  
be strong be strong now

too many too many problems  
don't' know where she belongs  
where she belongs

she wants to go home  
but nobody's home  
that's where she lies broken inside  
no place to go, no place to go  
to dry her eyes broken inside

her feelings she hides  
her dreams she can't find  
she's losing her mind  
she's falling behind  
she can't find her place  
she's losing her faith  
she's falling from grace  
she's all over the place

yeah (yeah)

she wants to go home  
but nobody's home  
that's where she lies broken inside  
no place to go, no place to go  
to dry her eyes broken inside

she's lost inside, lost inside  
oh, oh, yeah

she's lost inside, lost inside  
oh, oh, yeah"

'I think I just found my theme song.' Kagome sighed, if it wasn't for Inuyasha, the jewel, that damn fucked up jewel! She could have had a normal life, but no! Fate had to be so cruel to her! Her! Kagome Higurashi, Reincarnation of Kikyo, Protector of the Shikon-no-Tama. Mother of the most wonderful child in the world, ex-mate of the worst bastard compared to Naraku.

"I need to go for a walk." Kagome sighed out loud, she need to clear her mind, and the park was the place to do that. Turning off the TV and heading out, she headed to where she knew the closest park was. Reaching it, she just walked around

__

'Is it because of the Past that I love the trees so much?'

Kagome was so much in la la land that she didn't see the young shadow following her.

"Kagome? Excuse me, but are you Kagome Higurashi?"

"What's it to you?" Kagome sneered as she turned around, the moment she did, the young woman's power hit her head on. "Your death." Kagome stated as she started to back away.

"That's right, I'm lady death."

"Get back!" Kagome shouted as she reached into her hair and pulled out an spell paper that Miroku had given her before the last battle, she kept a few with her, since she knew how to make them now.

"Ouch, that stings!" Death hissed she brought her hand up to her mouth to kiss.

"You dare to harm my mate, prepare to die!" A voice yelled as a silver streak was seen and than Kagome felt an odd pain in her neck, looking down she noticed that she had been cut. _'Great Kagome, let your guard down and get poisoned, way to go!' _Kagome cheered at her self and than turned to make a run for it, the poison eating away at her body's spirit with each retreating step.

Back with Death

"YOUKO KURAMA! YUSUKE ISN'T GOING TO BE HAPPY TO HEAR ABOUT THIS!" Death yelled

"But she harmed you." The now Shuuichi part of Youko stated as he turned back in his human form

"She was just scared cuz of my aura, now, answer this, was that knife poisoned?"

"Eh?" Shuuichi stopped as he scratched the back of his head in a guiltily way.

"Great, now Yusuke is going to kill us for sure."

"But Botan, she was going to try to kill you!" Shuuichi fought.

"IF you would have given me a chance, I would have told her who and what I was, and what I was doing!" Botan shouted "NOW GO AND FIND HER AND **CURE **HER!" Botan ordered. With that Shuuichi disappeared to do as his mate wished.

Kagome

__

The poison, I can't fight it, it's too strong, I don't have any power left. Was Kagome's thoughts as she sit down under the base of a tree. _ Just relax, what would Miroku think if I let all of his lessons go to waste?_ Kagome lectured herself as she tried to meditated, to call to her powers.

"Hey boys, lookie what we have here, the oh-so-strong, miko of the Shikon-no-Tama." A voice laughed as a group of demons walked under the moonlight.

"Forget it, you are not getting the jewel." Kagome growled as she stood up ready to protect the jewel of four souls.

"What good can you do, you are poisoned, I can smell it, it's in your blood, you'll faint any time now." The leader laughed as he rammed his claws into Kagome's mid-section. "See what I mean, you couldn't even have seen that coming." He laughed as Kagome coughed up her own blood.

"Watch this." Kagome sneered as she touched his arm and he turned to dust. "Who's next?" Kagome's eyes showed she could purify them if they got close enough.

"RUN!" The demons yelled as they were all too chicken.

"Great, just fuckin' great, now I have two different poisons in me, there is no way my miko powers will be able to heal my body. I'm sorry Brodie, Sango, Yus…" Kagome closed her eyes and let the darkness take over her.

__

'Shikon-no-Tama, I will take you to Hell with me where you can cause no more pain or grief.'

Think about the first ep. Of Inuyasha, where Kikyo says that when her body get burned after she died.

End of 4


	5. Yusuke\'s Feelings

&&&&&&

Chapter 5

&&&&&&

"You did **_WHAT_**?" Yusuke screamed, Botan had just gotten back from getting Kagome, and he learns that Youko Kurama had poisoned her. Oh he was in for it now.

"YOU HAD BETTER GIVE ME KAGOME RIGHT THIS SECOND!" Yelled a female voice that sounded beyond pissed.

"Who the hell are you?" Hiei spat, he didn't like the looks of what was going to come from this onna.

"Who the fuck I am has nothing to do with what I'm going to do if I don't' get my sister back within the next 20 seconds." A women with long brown hair, that was pulled up in a high pony tail tied with a pink ribbon, her outfit was a skin tight black cat suit with pink padding and she had a kitten on her shoulder.

"Onna you have no right ordering demons around when you yourself or nothing but a ningen onna." Hiei spat out.

"I'll show you that I have every right to be ordering you around!" The lady stated as all of a sudden a giant boomerang appeared out of thin air.** "HIRAIKTSU!" **The boomerang went flying straight for Hiei, and since he didn't see that coming, only had time to pull out his sword to TRY and block it, not being able too, he was thrown back and hit the wall.

"Now I'll say it one last time, give. Me. Kagome." Sango hissed, catching HIRAIKTSU with plenty of easy.

"I'm sorry mis…" Koenma tried to say but was cut off when the kitten jumped down from Sango's shoulder and transformed into her larger form.

"Where is my sister?" Sango hissed again, her hand on her katana, and Kirara ready to back her up 100.

"She's in room 3A." Kurama stated as he bowed down. She was powerful and he didn't want on her bad side.

"About time that some one answered my fucking questions!" Sango huffed and walked out.

&&&&

After Sango leaves

&&&&

"Every one meet Sango." Yusuke stated with wide eyes, he didn't know that she was that powerful. Sure she was strong from Kagome's stories, but to take on Hiei and live, he didn't want to piss her off. "Matte! SANGO WHERE IS BRODIE?" Yusuke yelled as he remember the little guy that he had grown to like in so little time.

&&&&&

Sango and Kagome

&&&&&

"Kagome, onee-san, hang on, I brought you my best medicine I could fine." Sango stated as she sit to work on putting the anti-bodices in to her sister's body.

"What are you doing to her!" Yelled a nurse.

"Get back now, I know what I am doing, and she is my sister!" Sango hissed in a voice that said _"Back off now or die"_

"Sango?" Sango turned to see Yusuke in the door way, his face showed worry.

"What happen to my onee-san?" Sango asked in a voice that told Yusuke to tell her the truth and nothing other.

"She was attacked by Youko Kurama and than by another group of demons, she killed the leader, but not before he poisoned her. She was also poisoned by Youko." Yusuke explained.

"I will kill Youko Kurama." Sango snapped, standing with her katana drawn.

"No wait, Youko was only protecting me, I'm his mate. Kagome had attacked me with a spell of some sort and Youko thought that she was trying to kill me, it was really all an accident." Botan jumped in, she had walked in right when Sango had declared her death towards Youko.

"Tsk!" Sango huffed as she turned back to her sister.

&&&&&

Kagome's Dream  
&&&&&

"Where am I?" I asked looking around, I was by a lake, but not just any lake, this is the one where I met her, the most beautiful lady ever, she claimed that she was the goddess of all of the Wicca ways. But what was I doing back here?

"Young one, your journey isn't over yet, you can't leave the world of the living."

"I don't' want to leave it, I was attacked." I explained, I didn't want her to think that I committed suicide.

"Young one, I know this, but you most help your body fight the poison's, I will lend you my powers, but you most also WANT to live."

"I do, I have a son to go home to."

"You also have family, and someone who truly loves you, he just doesn't know it yet."

"Who?"

"All in good time." Than the voice disappeared, and I felt myself waking up.

&&&&

Normal pov  
&&&&

"Kagome?"

"Sango is that you? Where's Brodie?" Kagome asked weakly as she tried to sit up.

"Don't worry, he is with Sesshoumaru." Sango answered as she sit on the side of Kagome's bed and held her hand, "You've been out for a while, how are you feeling?"

"I'm not sure, I really can't feel my body right now." Kagome answered as she stared up at the ceiling.

"Would you like me to call Sesshoumaru and have him bring Brodie?"

"Please."

"Hai, I'll also tell Yusuke that you have awaken." Sango stated as she stood and walked out, a moment later Yusuke walked in.

"Hey." He stated as he walked up to her bed side.

"What's up?" Kagome asked, she didn't know how long she had been out.

"Not much, just worrying my ass off about you."

"Gomen."

"Don't' worry about it, you're awake and that is all that matters, you look better than you did three days ago."

"Three day ne? I've been out that long?"

"Hai, Sango almost killed Hiei to get to you, and man was it quite a show." Yusuke laughed at the memory.

"Yea she can be pretty aggressive when she wants something." Kagome sighed. Just than Sesshoumaru walked in carrying her baby.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Hai, 'bout time you woke up, Brodie wouldn't sleep and he hasn't eaten that much with out you feeding him, or him being able to sleep with ya." Sesshoumaru stated dryly as he put Brodie in Kagome's arms.

"My baby." Kagome sighed as she kissed him on the forehead, all her pain forgotten while she held her son. "My sweet little star."

"Kagome, are you ready to go home?" Sango asked as she walked in.

"Hai." Kagome answered, all energy found now that she had her son.

"Where are you going?" Yusuke asked, as far as he knew Kagome didn't have a home.

"I'm taking her to my house, there she'll have all the healing supplies she'll need." Sango answered for Kagome as she helped Kagome on to Kirara and they walked out.

&&&&&  
Yusuke and Sesshoumaru  
&&&&&

"Do you like Kagome?" Sesshy asked.

"Huh?"

"Do you like her?" Sesshoumaru asked again.

"Hai, but I drought she likes me like that." Yusuke stated.

"You'll never know to you try, but trust me, don't' wait." with that Sesshoumaru made him a portal and stepped thou, leaving Yusuke to his thoughts.

&&&&&

Sango and Kagome  
&&&&&

"You rest up now, I'll take Brodie…"

"No Sango, I want to have some time with my son." Kagome stated as she sit on the bed with Brodie in her lap.

"Hai, I'll be downstairs if you need me."

"Okay." With that Sango left Kagome

"Hey did you miss momma?" Kagome asked as she held her son, getting a giggle from him, he did miss her, she was always there for him and for three days she hadn't held him.

"April roses, tiny sparrows,  
Cornets bright and new  
All belong together  
With the myst'ry that is you  
When I see your little face  
I hear a song from long ago  
I think you know  
The many secrets I've forgotten

Generations through the ages  
Joined as one somehow  
Leading to the miracle  
That I am holding now  
From the sky and from the sea  
Upon a breeze you came to me  
You seem to see  
A greater universe than I do

Sleep my baby, sleep my baby  
Dream of somewhere far away  
Do you remember still  
How I hope you always will  
Keep the mem'ry of the day  
The world was born

When you wake up I'll be waiting  
Eager for your smile  
You've had quite a journey, Darling  
You should rest a while  
When you cry we still rejoice  
To hear your voice - oh yes, it's true  
My sweet Washu  
Please understand how much we love you

Sleep my baby, sleep my baby  
Later on perhaps you'll tell  
The wondrous things you've seen  
More miraculous than dreams  
Tell me all about the day  
The world was born

(Instrumental)

Sleep my baby, sleep my baby  
Dream of somewhere far away  
Do you remember still  
How I hope you always will  
Keep the mem'ry of the day  
The world was born"

:Knock Knock:

"Come in Yusuke." Kagome answered.

"You really do have a lovely singing voice." Yusuke stated as he walked in

"Thank you, my mother use to sing to me and help me relax, so singing for me and Brodie works a lot."

"I can tell, the little guy is already asleep when Kurama, Sesshoumaru and I were trying for three days to even close his eyes." Yusuke sighed that had been the hardest mission in the whole list.

"He isn't really a bad kid, he just loves him mommy." Kagome answered as she laid down on her side with Brodie in her arms.

"I was really worried about you, I kept thinking of how hard it would be if you didn't' wake up." Yusuke started, he didn't' know if this was right, but his feelings where telling him to go for it.

"Yusuke."

"Kagome, I don't' know what I am feeling towards you, but I want you to know that I do care for you." Yusuke cut Kagome off. "If it be a sister or as a girlfriend, I don't' know, but I do lov…." This time Yusuke was cut off as a portal open.

"Botan this isn't' the tim…" But again Yusuke was cut off cuz it wasn't Botan that stepped thou the portal but a rather ugly demon that hit Kagome on the back of the neck, picked up Brodie, threw him at Yusuke, picked up Kagome and ran into the portal, all in record time, the portal disappeared right as Sango entered the room.

"What happen!" Sango demanded,

"I don't' know, some demon just came thou and grabbed Kagome. It all happened so fast." Yusuke couldn't believe it, she was right there than gone, poof!

End of 5


	6. Bitch Later Save Now!

Review:

* * *

"Kagome, I don't' know what I am feeling towards you, but I want you to know that I do care for you." Yusuke cut Kagome off. "If it be a sister or as a girlfriend, I don't' know, but I do love…." This time Yusuke was cut off as a portal open.

"Botan this isn't' the time…" But again Yusuke was cut off because it wasn't Botan that stepped thou the portal but a rather ugly demon that hit Kagome on the back of the neck, picked up Brodie, threw him at Yusuke, picked up Kagome and ran into the portal, all in record time, the portal disappeared right as Sango entered the room.

"What happen!" Sango demanded,

"I don't know, some demon just came thou and grabbed Kagome. It all happened so fast." Yusuke couldn't believe it, she was right there than gone, poof!

* * *

"Let me go!" Kagome shouted as she let out some purification powers, hitting the demon dead on she back flipped when another demon came out to finish up the job.

"You will submit to us now princess!"

"Princess? submit? You wish!" Kagome screamed as she turned and ran the other way!

"You're wounded princess, you still haven't had time to heal from Youko Kurama's poison's even if your sister tried to help you, you'd need at least another week before your back to one hundred percent!" The demons taunted.

**"I linger in the doorway Of alarm clock screaming Monsters calling my name Let me stay Where the wind will whisper to me Where the raindrops As they're falling tell a story**

_'I hate to tell my self this, but that asshole Is right, I have no energy.'_

**In my field of paper flowers And candy clouds of lullaby I lie inside myself for hours And watch my purple sky fly over me**

"Kagome to Hiei, hey Hiei!" Kagome shouted in her mind link.

"What is it onna?"

"Bitch out later, save now please."

**Don't say I'm out of touch With this rampant chaos- your reality I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge The nightmare I built my own world to escape**

"What have you gotten yourself into this time?"

"Again bitch later, save now!"

"Hn!"

"Hn, yourself! Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Kagome's screams filled his mind, making him run all the faster.

**In my field of paper flowers And candy clouds of lullaby I lie inside myself for hours And watch my purple sky fly over me**

_'Go to happy place, Kagome.'_ Kagome kept telling herself, this guy was anything but gentle with her.

"What's the matter hime? Can't handle a full demon?" The youkai taunted as he pushed harder into her.

_'Happy place, happy place!'_

"Get the fuck off of her you sick twisted demented bastard."

"Just who do you think you are?" The youkai asked, getting himself dressed, he tossed Kagome's limp body over to a conoer. (like a rag doll)

"I'm the one that is going to kick your ass for ever dreaming of touching Kagome, and now I'm going to kill you for you actually tainting her."

"Hiei." Kagome groaned out.

"I'll make this fast."

"You'll die fast." the youkai growled, charging at Hiei.

**Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming The goddess of imaginary light"

* * *

**

"Koenma said that Hiei was saving Kagome, but does he have to take his sweet time!" Yusuke growled, but soon a portal opened and Hiei walked into the room, his ears met with the sound of Brodie's screams.

"What is with that kid and his lungs?" Hiei sneered.

"He wants Kags, but he'll have to wait, we need to fix up her wounds. All 30,000 of them." Sango sighed, getting to work on healing her sister.

Some hours later-------------------------

"Eh, where in hell's name am I?" Kagome asked, rolling over, she regretted it as a wave of pain went though her ribs.

"Fucking son of a duck."

"Tsk, such language."

"Yusuke?"

"Hai."

"Hey, what happened?"

"Hiei saved your ass, kicked some demon tail and now you are here, healing."

"Brodie?"

"Don't worry, the little guy is tormenting Hiei." Yusuke laughed at the face Kagome made.

"Oh boy."

* * *

Sango walked up to Hiei, holding Brodie the way his mom did.

"Brat." Hiei muttered.

"He may be, but he's Kagome's brat."

"Hn"

"Sango, can I hold my son?"

"Sure, here ya go." Sango handed Kagome Brodie.

"Have you been good for Uncle Hiei?" Kagome asked. The baby only laughed.

Enjoy? R&R

DaRk IcE kItSuNe

* * *

REVIEW:) 


	7. Uncle Hiei Babysitting?

-Chapter Seven-

"Gift"

-Uncle Hiei, babysitting?-

-Dark Ice Kitsune-

* * *

"Hiei, Sango, I have a favor to ask of you two." Kagome stated as she sit down on the couch.

"Hai, ask away. I'm sure Hiei and I can handle what ever you throw at us." answered Sango.

"I wish to spend the day with Yusuke-kun today, would it be alright if you watched Brodie?"

"Sure, it's no problem, besides, that little guys loves Hiei." Sango smirked.

"Hn." Hiei answered, turning his head as Brodie held out his hands for him.

"This is some funny shit." Yusuke laughed, "Okay Kags, you ready?"

"Yea, just give me a minute to fine a hair tie." Kagome answered as she placed Brodie on the ground, watching, and laughing as he crawled up to Hiei.

* * *

"So Kagome, what did you have planned to do?" Yusuke asked, holding her hand as they walked down the street.

"I really don't know, but before Hiei saved me last night, _it_ said something about me being a princess. I'm still a little confused about that." Kagome admitted.

"To be honest, you'd back a perfect princess." Yusuke stated, causing Kagome to blush.

* * *

"_Uncle Hiei?_ Now that is classic." Sango laughed at the hybrid's problem.

"Shut it onna." Hiei growled, the little boy was definetly Kagome's son.

"But it's the funniest thing ever." Sango continued to laugh, watching as Brodie tagged at Hiei's forehead band.

"You are most certainly your mother's son." Hiei growled to the little boy, only making him laugh, but what got everybody was when Brodie lit Hiei's hair on fire.

* * *

"Kagome?" Yusuke asked, they had decided on going to the park, he was leaning against a tree, with Kagome leaning on him, his arms wrapped around her waist, and his head on top of hers. "Kagome?"

"Hmmm?" Kagome's voice was muffled.

"I want you to be my girlfriend."

"Hai." Kagome, snuggled deeper into his embrace.

"Just like that, you're not scared of me?"

"Why should I be afraid of you?"

"I'm an ex-Spirit Detective, I know all about demons, I have demons as enemies." Yusuke explained.

"I'm protector of the Shikon no tama, I was mated to an abusive inu hanyou, my son is 25 percent demon, I too have demon enemies, but I have demons friends too. Sesshoumaru Lord of Makai and I'm friends with an youkai slayer." Kagome whispered. "You should fear me, you're youkai and my sister slays youkai." Kagome just flat out laughed.

"Kagome, I want you to do something for me." Yusuke whispered in her ear.

"Yea?"

"Stop killing yourself." Yusuke stated bluntly.

"Nani?" Kagome asked surprised at the tone of his voice.

"You didn't think that I haven't noticed? You lie about eating, and you've been withdrawn into yourself. Sango and I noticed it, the only time we really see you, as you is when you are holding Brodie." Yusuke explained. "Stay with us, for Brodie's sake if no one else's."

"Do you really care for me?" Kagome asked as tears fall from her eyes onto Yusuke's arms.

"More than you'll ever understand." Yusuke whispered as he kissed her check.

* * *

"That kid is pure evil." Hiei sneered.

"It was only a small flame." Sango laughed.

"Evil." Hiei hissed.

"Actually, he is only 25 percent evil, his mother is a pure miko." Sango pointed out.

"Hn." This only made the baby laugh, holding out his hands for Hiei to hold him.

* * *

"Do you think we should head home now?" Kagome asked.

"What do you mean?" was the answer she got from Yusuke.

"I mean, should we go now? It's getting late and Brodie has most likely killed Hiei already."

"Kay, let's go." Yusuke stated as he stood and helped her up.

* * *

Walking home was uneventful, surprisingly.

"Was Brodie good for you Hiei, Sango?" Kagome asked as they walked in and Brodie crawled up to Kagome.

"Yup." Sango chirped.

"Hn." Hiei growled.

"Eh." Yusuke looked between the two, Sango was smiling and Hiei was glaring, what happened while they were gone?

"Miko." Hiei growled, the tone of his voice made Kagome go into fighting stance. Getting ready for anything that the hybrid would try.

"Hiei, what's gotten into you?" Yusuke too noticed the tone in his friend's voice.

"That child." Hiei growled.

"Oh Hiei, I'm sure Brodie didn't mean to do that." Sango laughed.

"That's not it." Hiei sneered. Looking straight at Kagome, "I want answers miko, that child is more than just you and that hanyou, how is it that he can cause fires?"

"NANI?" Kagome's voice was a screech.

* * *

So there is a twist now?

Brodie…fire powers? SOUNDS FUN : )

Okay Read it and than Review it or else!

* * *

DaRk IcE kIsUnE


	8. Come Again I'm a What!

-Chapter Eight-

"Come again….I'm a what!"

-Gift-

-Dark Ice Kitsune-

* * *

"Kagome, give Brodie to Yusuke and come with me please?" Hiei, in a nicer way, asked Kagome after everyone calmed down.

"H..hai." Kagome did as she was told and followed after Hiei to the back yard.

"Do you think he'll do anything to her?" Yusuke asked, afraid for the girl he came to love.

"Let's hope not." Sango sighed, holding Brodie's hand, she only hoped that Hiei wouldn't kill Kagome.

* * *

"Kagome, I have a theory of what is happening, but do you promise that you trust me?" Hiei asked, sitting down in front of Kagome.

"Hai." Kagome stated, her eyes filled with determination.

"Okay, this is going to hurt." Taking out a dagger, he cut her arm.

"Nani, what was that for?" Kagome screamed, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Hold still." Hiei commanded as he put her blood with something else. "I can't believe this." Hiei growled.

"Believe what? What's going on?" Kagome demanded.

"You figured it out, a little faster than I thought, but you figured it out non the less." A women's voice played with the wind.

"What the fuck? Who's there?" Kagome demanded.

"Stay behind me." Hiei whispered to her.

"Hai."

"Hiei, you put two and two together, though I most say Brodie did his share in this too by catching your hair on fire." The voice laughed.

"I suggest you stop playing games." Hiei growled.

"Now Hiei, that is no way to treat your step mother." The voice toke a harder tone, but than it started again "I guess you both deserve the truth." It sighed, "I'm Yura, Kagome and Sango's real mother. Their father is your father, Hiei, Gatenmaru."

"Nani?" Kagome looked ready faint.

"Yes, and I'm glad to see that I have a great little grand son, though he needs to control his fire powers or else Hiei won't have any hair."

"Hiei is my brother?" Kagome asked

"Hai." The voice stated, this making Kagome cry.

"Kagome, you don't have to claim me if you don't want to." Hiei stated, smelling her tears.

"Hiei. Is my brother!" Kagome screamed as she latched onto him. "Oh Hiei, I always thought of you as an older brother, and now I find out that you really are, oh this is so joyful." Kagome shouted hugging the hybrid breathless.

"Yup, that is how I thought she'd take it, but Kagome. You are only his half sister. He did have a different mother."

"Yea I know, but we have the same dad, wow, this is so cool. So what are you mom?"

"I'm a phoenix, full blooded."

"Oh my god."

"Yes you could say that."

"So my son, he is half Fire, half phoenix and some what a little bit of inu?" Kagome asked, surprised.

"Hai."

"Well that would explain all the temperature changes when I wouldn't give him a lollypop." Kagome laughed.

"So now what?" Hiei asked.

"Matte, that means that Hiei really is Uncle Hiei!" Kagome shouted, happily.

"And I'm really Aunty Sango." Sango laughed as she came out of the house, holding Brodie.

"Wow." Yusuke stated.

"Yea that is what I said too." Kagome laughed.

* * *

So there we go, Hiei is really Uncle Hiei and Sango really is Aunty Sango. Brodie is really a fire demon more than he is ningen or inu.

* * *

DaRk IcE kItSuNe


End file.
